


Its Doctor actually

by JenaSmiless2s



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenaSmiless2s/pseuds/JenaSmiless2s
Summary: After spending most of her young life working for the British Secret Service dr.Alexsandria Trickovic gets called to consult on a case for the FBI, from there things escalate, she catches the interest of the Bureau's director and gets offered a job.--------------This is a rough summary of the story, hope you enjoy it, please comment and vote! ❤️
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS PARTICULAR PLOT LINE  
> None of the characters belong to me except Alexsandria Trickovic, the plot is mostly mine although I am drawing inspiration from the show. Criminal Minds doesn't belong to me, neither do the characters. Hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Please comment and star, I would love to know what you guys think!

**Alexandria**

My morning started fairly normal considering my job, I woke up in my apartment, I came last night from my latest mission, it was in Pakistan this time. Another successful infiltration. Taking a long and hot shower before heading out I had a briefing at noon and considering it's already 11:45 I knew I was going to be late. If I was to be late, so be it, screw those bureaucrats they can wait. I have been working for her majesty's secret service since I was 17, well I was recruited at that age, after finishing my second doctorate I was approached by a scout and well here we are 7 years later.

I entered the building still reliving memories when someone called my name, when on missions we don't use names in the SS(secret service) only aliases, if I was to get caught with my real ID the government would not do anything to help, we didn't exists anywhere on the database with our identities.

**'Alex ?'**

I turned and saw Michael one of the few people I can stand in this place, smiling at him I said

 **'Hey Michael, I'll come find you later, yeah ? I'm running late for a briefing'** I went to turn when he spoke again

**'That's actually going to have to wait, I got a call from the director we need you on the next plane out'**

To say I was stunned was an understatement, I just got back from a 5 month op and they're sending me off before I've been briefed? Something was seriously wrong I furrowed my eyebrows studying Michael from top to bottom, he was fidgety, which was not normal for him, his eyes keep darting all around us- he's being paranoid, something has him on edge.

**'Whats happened ? They wouldn't call me out without even so much as telling me themselves if it weren't of the utmost importance'**

I asked him and he sighed motioning for me to follow him, as we exited the building a car was waiting for us, to take me to the airport, I'd be briefed on the way. We both got in and were on our way. Looking out the window I chuckled sadly

 **'It's a good thing I didn't tell my folks I got home last night'** Michael sighed before looking at me

**'Jason Mullins has been spotted on American soil less then two days ago'**

My eyes widened at his statement, I couldn't fucking believe it, what is that worm doing in the states of all places. And it's not like him to just get spotted, something doesn't feel right I look at Michael with my best glare making him flinch slightly, he maybe almost 10 years older than me but my mission record is enough to scare anyone, especially someone who knew explicit details for some of them.

**'He's been spotted? You say that so casually, like I haven't spent the last three years hunting him around the world. He is smarter that this, why would he go to America ? He hates Americans. Furthermore he would never let himself be caught on camera. Unless he was taunting us'**

I tell him and he sighs again and racks one hand over his face before opening a file **'We have contacted the FBI, you will be working with them on this. You will have to use your real identity for this one for your safety, he only knows the alias and he will be on the lookout for it. Someone will meet you when you land in Quantico'** I looked at him and nodded. We were almost at the airport. We should be in Virginia in less then 12hours, and then I have a bastard to hunt.

—————————————————

**Spencer**

**'I am going to sleep like a baby tonight'**

Derek said stretching his arms above his head, we had just gotten to the BAU after spending the last few days in Maryland working on a kidnapping case. We had a little paper work to handle, but nothing big, that's for tomorrow I looked over at him

**'That would imply you will be waking up every three or so hours and crying demanding food or being changed since babies rarely sleep through the night'**

I stated in his direction making JJ and Emily laugh while Derek just rolls his eyes

 **'Kid, it's just an expression'** I nod and turn to my file, just three more and I can shower and go to bed. Half an hour later, we were all mostly finished with the work, just as I was about to get up and start packing Hotch got out of his office with that look on his face I sighed and set my messenger bag down.

**'Do we have to start working on it instantly or can it wait for tomorrow ?'**

I stated and everyone looked at me, then back at Hotch and realized what was happening he gave us all his best stern look and started talking

**'I just got off the phone with the director, we have a serious situation on our hands. But it can wait for the morning as we need wait for someone. We will be getting help for this one. No questions, go home, all of you and rest we'll meet tomorrow at 7am here'**

He dismissed us without another word and went back to his office, so we go home to rest, and he stays here. As we were pilling into the elevator Prentiss asked the question that was on all our minds

**'What do you think's going on? He looked serious'**

**'He always looks serious'** Morgan added making JJ and Emily roll their eyes

**'I'm being serious, I think it's something big'**

**'If it were a bomb or any kind of act of terrorism we would have been have heard via the media'** I stated and they all nodded, agreeing with me

 **'Whatever it is, we'll find out in the morning. I need sleep or else I won't be able to function'** Derek said, and with that we all went home, anxiously awaiting the morning.

————————————————

**Alex**

It was roughly 6:55am when I landed in Quantico, Virginia. I had only been to America a hand full of times, and the state of Virginia was not one I was familiar with.

Exiting the plane I could tell the weather here was no better than London, at least this time of year, there was a man waiting for me at the other side of customs, I could tell he was a fed with just one look so I took my bag and approached him

 **'Good morning, my name is Dr.Alexandria Trickovic, I have been informed someone will be here to escort me to your head office here in Quantcio ?** '

The man looked me once over and nodded turning around without a work uttered. Ok, rude much, following him we enter a standardized SUV and he begins driving, finally after nearly 10 minutes of silence he decided to talk

 **'I am SA Daniel Hansen, my instructions are to give you the file located in the glove compartment and escort you to the BAU** ' I nodded, opening the compartment and taking out the file, opening it I realize it's a file on the FBI agents I will be working with.

As we pull up to the building Daniel walked with me to the elevator **'Floor six, up the stairs and into the conference room, they are expecting you'**

And with that he's gone, rude and cryptic. Entering the elevator I pushed the number and waited. Making my way out of the and through the bullpen up to the conference room I could hear people talking **'Ok then what is the average death for choking on a ball pen?'**

 **'On average around 100 people a year die from choking on the ball of the pen'** I answer as I enter the room, making everyone turn to look at who spoke

 **'Just last year over 136,000 Americans died because of some type of accident, be it slipping it the shower, or texting while driving'** I decided to keep talking since they were all just sort of staring at me.

I count six people in the room agent Hotchner, the team leader seems to be missing **'Well look at that, looks like you have some competition pretty boy'**

One of them, Derek if I'm not mistaken said making everyone at the table chuckle **'Good morning team, Dr.Trickovic I presume, how was your flight here ? I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long'**

Agent Hotcher asked as he entered the room setting his thing down on the table before turning to me **'I've just arrived agent Hocthner , my flight was sleepless. I haven't really introduced myself, I apologize for my manners. My name is Alexandria Trickovic, I am an agent of the British Secret Service.** '

I said turning to the team. They were all shocked, not surprising considering that local intelligence agencies don't really play well with other, let alone international **'Nice to meet you agent Trickovic, my name is SSA Derek Morgan. These are SSA's David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jerou, our technical analyst Penelope Garcia, and dr. Reid'**

Said Derek smiling at me as he introduced everyone, they all nodded and smiled at my direction

 **'Its Doctor Trickovic actually, it is nice to meet you all, I wish it were under a different circumstance, wait you said Doctor Reid ? As in Doctor Spencer Reid ?'** I asked as my brain comprehended the name Derek had given me **'Um, yes I am dr. Spencer Reid'**

The boy, well I know he's technically not a boy but he looks like one with his hair all over the place, his shy and awkward demeanor the way he's fidgeting under my stare, answers my obtuse question

 **'Why do you ask, you two know each other ?'** Derek asks and I shake my head **'No, no we don't I just read a paper written by a doctor Spencer Reid. Never though I'd be meeting you at FBI headquarters. Didn't peg you for a fed I guess never judge a book, eh?'**

I said with a shrug and sat down **'You read one of my papers ? Which one ?'**

Dr. Reid turned to me asking **'It was about the cause and stresses of ' _Hawking Radiation_ ' could have in our environment, I believe'**

I replied making him smile slightly, he was cute, who would've thought he was a genius **'I wrote that paper when I was 19, it was actually used as a layout for my thesis later'**

Before I could reply agent Hotcher intervened **'Alright enough pleasantries for now, we have serious business to attend to'**

I couldn't agree more, even though I would like to talk science to the lovely dr. Reid we have more important things to do

 **'What is the case exactly, we haven't been given any files'** Emily asked

 **'And I wasn't given anything for a debriefing'** Penelope said pipping in

 **'Dr. Trickovic if you would please brief my team and I on the situation it would be great'** Agent Hotcher said making his team glance at him

 **'You don't know the details ?'** JJ asked and he shook his head **'The director doesn't know either'**

**'It's on a strict need to know basis. No communication of it on the phone or anywhere you can be traced, what I am about to tell you is strictly confidential to the British SS and does not leave this room'**


	2. Details

**Spencer**

I huffed as I walked into the almost empty building, at 6:30am the FBI was almost deserted. Not a lot of people come in before 8 on a normal day. I took the elevator to our floor and found I was the first to arrive, besides Hotch, who seemed to be talking with someone on the phone in his office. I set my things at my desk, move over to the brake room and make myself a coffee, before going into the conference room to wait on everyone else to get here. Opening the book I'm currently reading 'Principia Mathamatica' somewhere between Gödel and Newton the rest of the team started pilling in

**'Mornin' everyone'**

Derek mumbled, he was the last to arrive, taking a seat opposite of me he took out his things and started chewing on a pen

 **'Good morning, did ya get any sleep ?'** Penelope asked as the rest just mumbled tired greetings.

Can't really blame them we got home last night around 2am and had to wake up at 5. **'As much as I could, where's Hotch ? It's almost 7:15'**

 **'He's in his office, probably waiting for whoever's been sent to help us for this mystery assignment'** Rossi stated

I turned to Morgan, who was still chewing on his pen **'You really shouldn't do that- it's a choking hazard'** I point out to him and making him roll his eyes at me before speaking

 **'Ok then what is the average death for choking on a ball pen?'** I opened my mouth about to answer his question when a voice from the door beat me to it **'On average around 100 people a year die from choking on the ball of the pen'**

We all looked at the source of the voice by the door, it was a woman. Her hair was dark brown and pulled into a low ponytail , her blue green eyes held an intelligence you don't see very often. Her posture was impeccable, she held herself high and proud. When no one uttered a word she continued speaking, without introducing herself, her soft voice was carried around the conference room her accent making the words she spoke melodic and refreshing as she continued to spew facts 'J **ust last year over 136,000 Americans died because of some type of accident. Be it slipping in the shower or texting while driving'**

She pointed out making me smile a bit, glad I'm not the only person who know seemingly useless statistics at the top of their head. Across from me Derek laughed slightly shaking his head at me **'Well look at that, looks like you have some competition pretty boy'**

I wouldn't say competition per day, she did peak my interest slightly. But I don't feel threatened because of another persons intelligence. Before anyone else could speak Hotch entered the room **'Good morning team, Dr.Trickovic I presume, how was your flight here ? I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long'**

He said as he greeted her, Dr. huh ? I wonder if she is a medical professional or does she have a PhD like me ? **'I just arrived agent Hotchner, my flight was sleepless. I haven't really introduced myself, I apologize for my manners. My name is Alexandria Trickovic, I am an agent of the British SS'**

She answered Hotch, before turning to the rest of us and introducing herself. We were all baffled slightly by her being with the BSS, no one likes to cooperate less with other intelligence agencies than the BSS, especially with the FBI. Not a lot of good history. For her to be here means that something is extremely wrong.

 **'Nice to meet you agent Trickovic, my name is SSA Derek Morgan, these are SSA's David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jerou, our technical analysts Penelope Garcia and Dr.Reid'** Morgan spoke introducing all of us, he called her agent, but Hotch referred to her as Dr. we all smiled at her and she nodded taking in who was who before replying

 **'It's dr.Trickovic actually, it is nice to meet you all, I wish it were under a different circumstance, wait you said dr.Reid ? As in dr.Spencer Reid '** I smiled slightly to myself at the way she corrected Morgan, no nonsense with her I can tell, I was stunned when she asked for me by first and last name, putting me on the spot in front of the team making me anxious **'Um, yes I am dr. Spencer Reid'** I said raising my hand like a high school freshman.

I can see Derek looking from her to me trying to find a connection, but there was none. Not an apparent one that is. I would definitely remember meeting this woman. Not that I could forget if I wanted to, but well you get the point, so when he asked what he did it wasn't surprising, the lovely dr's answer though, that was surprising **'Why do you ask , You two know each other ?'**

**'No, no we don't. I just read paper written by a dr. Spencer Reid. Never thought I'd be meeting you at FBI headquarters. Didn't peg you for a fed. I guess never judge a book, eh ?'**

She said causally making me do a double take, she read my work ? I don't hear that often

 **'You read one of my papers ? Which one ?'** I asked her curiously, it's not every day someone tells me they read something I wrote, considering most of my work is in Physics, mechanics and chemistry. Some not even in English!

**'It was about the cause and stress of 'Hawking Radiation' could have in our environment. I believe'**

She answered in my direction and I smiled at her slightly, I wrote that paper a little before starting my second doctorate, I don't think it was ever published, where did she read it ? **'I wrote that paper when I was 19, it was actually used as a layout for my thesis later'**

I started talking excitedly to her not really used to people knowing or talking about my degrees unless I was teaching, and even then. My excitement was short lived because Hotch interrupted me before I could say anything else **'Alright, enough pleasantries for now, we have a serious business to attend to'**

We all look at him and nodded a grim atmosphere enveloped the office

 **'What is the case exactly, we haven't been given any files'** Emily said

 **'And I wasn't given anything for a briefing'** Penelope added

That's weird, what is this case exactly **'Dr.Trickovic if you would please brief my team and I on the situation it would be great'**

Hotch said stunning everyone in the process, he doesn't know what this is about either ? Just what is happening

 **'You don't know the details ?'** JJ asked. this **'The director doesn't know either'**

**'It's on a strict need to know basis. No communication of it on the phone or anywhere you can be traced, what I am about to tell you is strictly confidential to the BSS and does not leave this room'**

We all turned to dr.Trickovic as she started talking. A BSS confidential case, maybe it is a terrorist attack **'72 hours ago this man Jason Mullins, was spotted at O'Hera airport.'**

She says pulling up pictures of a dark haired man wearing a bulls hat walking through the airport like he owned it. Egotistical narcissistic most probably, considering he was a wanted man - I'm assuming by the BSS help we're getting

**'He is an ex BSS agent who went rouge after a disastrous mission in Cairo three and a half years ago. I have been on the hunt for him ever since. He's wanted in most countries around the world. I have no idea what he could be doing here in the states. He hates Americans and what you represent. Considering the way he entered the country and his demeanor on the security cameras I would indicate he wanted us- well me- to know he's here.**

**He is a classic egotistical narcissist, who will overcompensate for anything and everything. He is extremely skilled with a sniper gun as well as hand to hand combat, he has excessive knowledge of chemistry and engineering, you can consider him armed and extremely dangerous. I have compiled a list of reasons he would've come here. We can go over that later. Do you have any questions now ?'**

As she started explaining everything I couldn't help but look at her, I mean every one was she was de briefing us, but I couldn't help profiling her. She's composed, focused and determined. Knows her facts and knows how to use them. I smile to myself when she profiles him using the same words I did. Isn't the saying 'Great mind think alike' as she finished her statement she looked over at us waiting for the questions

' **Why did he go rouge ? What happened in Cairo'** Rossi asked

dr.Trickovic sighed finally taking a seat to my right **'I don't yet have permission to discuss Cairo in this moment. I'll have to check with my superiors. I will answer those two questions after speaking to them, any other questions before we continue?'**

**'What is he wanted for ? And what is he capable of doing, do you believe he will attack in any way?'**

Derek asked this question and she turned to him **'He's wanted list goes on for days, sex trafficking, smuggling-everything I might add. Terrorism, you name it- he's done it. He was one of the best agents at the BSS, which is why he is considered like I said extremely dangerous. For the last three years my orders were not to track him and take him in, but to track him and take him out.'**

She said and we all looked at each other, this is not good, an egotistical narcissist with a background of a BSS agent who hates America, and all it represents. This is a catastrophe waiting to happen

 **'What do you suppose he will try to do ? You said he hated America and all that we represent. Do you have any idea if he has a specific target in mind?'** I asked her and she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose

**'I can't even say for sure that he's after one of you landmarks or people. I first have to find out where he was before landing in Chicago, and everything that he did from the moment he stepped on US soil. After I know all of that I can tell you what he could be planning. Until then, we have to go to Chicago'**

She answered looking at me the entire time she was talking I nodded my head

 **'Do you think he's still there ? It's been nearly 3 days'** Emily asked her

 **'Whether he is still there or not isn't my concern. I have to see how he got into the country, what alias he used and who helped him. I can do plenty after I get that info'** She said and they all nodded

 **'Garcia you're coming with us on this one, I want you to start searching through security videos and anything you can find on this Jason Mullins without violating federal and international laws do you understand?'** Hotch said and Penelope nodded her head

**'Yes sir, I'm on it'**

**'Alright everyone get ready wheels up in 30'**


	3. Wondering

**Alex**

With Hotchs' orders everyone scattered out of the office, hurriedly grabbing their things and getting ready to depart. I stayed back and took out my phone calling the BSS director on a secure line

**'Ricko, have you made it to Quantico safely ?'**

**'Yes sir, we're leaving for Chicago in less than 30minutes. I've just finished with briefing them. Sir I'm calling to inform you that I will have to discuss some aspects of the Cairo mission with the BAU team. They need all the information we have on Jason in order to help'**

There was silence coming from the other line, he doesn't like the idea of me going into mission details with the FBI, gods I hate bureaucracy, it's not like I'll be sharing the state's secrets for crying out loud.

 **'Agent do not go out out if line. You don't have authorization for something like that. The Cairo mission-as far as legibility goes-never happened'** Hearing him heave over the phone makes me roll my eyes.

The only reason Cairo was a disaster was because no one wanted to listen to me. **'It's Doctor and with all due respect sir, I was not asking for permission, merely informing you of my actions. And I do have the authority to discuss my missions with a third party if that means catching that dissociated maniac. Good day sir'**

I end the call before he could say anything else, putting my phone on silent. I lean against the desk in the center of the room pinching the bridge of my nose feeling the headache building. The sleepless night catching up to me, as well as changing three time zones in less then two days.

 **'Dr.Trickovic, are you alright ?'** A voice spoke from the door, making me turn back only to see dr.Reid lookin at me like he doesn't quite understand, I'm not really sure what, me ? **'Call me Alex please, I cannot handle the formalities, and yes I'm fine just had a phone call to make. Thank you for asking'**

He nodded his head and jerked a thumb at the rest of his team **'Alex, right, we're all ready to go, I came up here to get you.'**

 **'Oh, yes of course. Thank you dr.Reid lets get going'** I slipped past him and down the stairs, where the rest were waiting, their go bags ready **'Okay I can see everyone is ready, let's head to the terminal'** Hotch said and we all followed him.

————————————————

Once we all boarded the jet and slightly settled in I figured now is a good time as any to retail the information about the Cairo mission. Holding back a sigh I turned to the BAU

 **'Agent Rossi, I believe I owe you an answer, two actually** ' I stated and they all turned to look at me

 **'You got cleared to speak of the mission?** ' Morgan asked me and I shrugged one shoulder

 **'I don't technically need clearance, but as far as the BSS is concerned the Cairo mission never took place, so me retailing this information to you doesn't sit well with my director. Not that that bothers me'** I cut Reid off as I could see he was about to say something

**'Let's see, where to start ? I was recruited to the BSS when I was 17, I had just finished my second doctorate in France and since my parents were settled in London,UK I went there when I finished. I was approached by a government official and they offered me a job. I passed bootcamp in record time. Since I was still a minor my first two years of working were behind the scene. I was a technical analyst for a short while, I consulted with anyone who needed my help.**

**A little before turning 19 was when they sent me out on my first field mission- my job was as always the same, I'm a planer, I come up with strategizes and solutions calculating the best possible scenario with least amount of casualties, I profiled, negotiated, and I was damn good at it. Nearly two years later I was in Sri Lanka at the time, I got a call from my handler telling me I was to be on the next flight to Cairo, Egypt.'**

I stopped for a second realizing how fast I was talking I laughed slightly and looked back at the team, they were all looking at me eager to hear what exactly happened on this mission

 **'I'm sorry, I was going a bit fast wasn't I ? It tends to happen when I try and recall everything while already talking to someone'** I apologize making Penelope laugh and shake her head

 **'Listen to me sweet cheeks, we've spent the last 6 years working with boy genius over here, so we're pretty used to rambling- now don't leave us hanging and finish the story!'** She said excitedly and I smiled at her before continuing my story

 **'Right, well.. Where was I?'** I mumbled to myself

 **'What happened when you landed in Cairo ?'** Hocthner asked that one

**'I found out five of our men were held captive by a egyptian terrorist cell, you see they were sent there as a routine op, they were suppose to observe and retail intelligence back to the BSS. But it turned out to be a set up, they were ambushed and taken as hostages. So they called me in to help'**

**'How could you help?'** Emily asked

 **'Because I'm the best at my job, the only problem I had was that the agents that met me in Cairo were not to pleased that they were to take orders from a woman, let alone a 20 year old girl. Men and their fragile egos.** ' I said rolling my eyes Emily and Penelope snickered at my comment making me smile slightly, it calmed my nerves a little, I hated recalling this mission it was my fault this happened.

 **'I calculated all the possible variables and came to the conclusion that I should infiltrate the base and try negotiating from inside while also trying to find a way to bust them out of there if things don't go as planed. Turns out we were doomed from the start. They had a man on the inside, that's how they got caught. Now this was something that had crossed my mind- I just couldn't go pointing fingers at people and accusing of espionage without hard proof.** '

I took a breath raking a hand through my hair and continued talking **'Now while I was doing all that, I had ordered the agents that were there with me to survey the area where our agents were and see all check point, entry, exit ect. Of course them being the pig headed chauvinists they were, decided to ignore a direct order and tried to storm them.'**

I said and paused there looking at the reactions of everyone. It was a mix between disbelief, anger and bewilderment

 **'Were you their commanding officer?'** JJ asked and I nodded

 **'They didn't like that either, thought I was just a naive little girl whose daddy got her her job, and their ego is what caused this problem in the first place.'** I said bitterly and I could see they were surprised to hear about my father.

**'They stormed the terrorist base, on foreign soil- disobeying orders, I was in the safe house still putting my plan together when I was made aware what they'd done. There was a shoot out, there were 10 on our side, at least 20 terrorists plus the five that were captive- well make that four, considering Jason was not in there, long story short they blew up the place 14 of our agents and contacts dead.'**

Penelope gasped and the rest of the team had rather grim expressions on their faces I could see the gears turning behind their eyes as they listened to what I was saying.

 **'We did manage to take into custody a member of the terrorist cell who came to the house and saw it in flames, the law enforcement was on sight and he was caught fleeing the scene. We managed to get some information out of him for a deal, Jason had decided to double cross the BSS and fed them information for months before deciding on a plan.'** I clenched and unclenched my fists, because of his actions 24 people were dead, and he walked away without a scratch.

**'His team would go to Cairo on their mission and they'd get caught, all but one survive- he was probably planning to take down those terrorist and play the part of a hero, what he didn't take into account was those idiots storming the cell. He got out of there before anyone could see him, one of the terrorist activated a bomb the house blew up. It took us two weeks of forensics to figure out he wasn't in the house when it blew up. After I got back to London and gave in my report I was ordered to find everything about Jason Mullins'**

There was an almost eire silence on the jet as I finished my story. They were all looking at me and I could see they were trying to process everything I'd just said.

 **'And you've been chasing him since then ?'** Emily spoke first, I nodded my head yes

 **'Almost three and a half years, gods I hate that bastard. After nearly 5 months of no activity he shows up in Chicago,Il of all places.'** I half muttered the other part crossing my arms and sitting back into my seat. Spencer chuckled slightly next to me and I looked at him with a bored expression and a raised eyebrow as to say 'You think this is funny ?' His smile dropped and he gulped very obviously before breaking eye contact.

The corner of my lips twitched slightly at how ridiculously cute he was when he was flustered, when he started stammering apologies I couldn't hold back a laugh throwing my head back, it wasn't a pretty girly laugh, no it was the opposite of that it was the kind of laugh where you snort and heave a bit. He mustered the courage to look at me when he heard my laughter, his brows were furrowed as he looked at me. He's confused as to why I'm laughing after my wordless threat.

 **'Oh dr.Reid you're too easy to rile** ' I said as I began calming down, his brows shot to his forehead in surprise before he smiled at me slightly and said. **'Call me Spencer'** I stopped laughing and looked a him before saying

 **'You're cute when riled Spencer '** and gave him a wink. His eyes widened at my remark and I heard someone laughing across us, looking over I see everyone looking at us, Morgan and Penelope were watching and laughing at Spencer.

I shake my head and stretch out slightly my exhaustion catching up to me I turn to Hotchner **'If you don't mind, I'd like to sleep until we land. I haven't had much in the past week.'**

He looked me over, taking in the bags under my probably blood shot eyes, the sheer exhaustion on my face and nodded his head. **'Yes of course, we will discuss the rest when we land and get settled in the Chicago office'** I gave him a smile and fell back into my seat closing my eyes and falling asleep almost immediately.


	4. Calculations&Probabilities

**Spencer**

_**'You're cute when riled Spencer'** _

Her words echoed in my head as I watched her sleep from the corner of my eye. She looked absolutely exhausted while telling us about her mission, but her exhaustion, it was more than just from being jet lagged. She was tired of chasing this man around the world, fed up of him slipping away and continuing on killing and doing god knows what. I've seen that same sort of spent look in her eyes that Gideon had before taking his leave from the BAU, she's too young to feel like that.

But that's what life as an agent is I suppose we're all tired of seeing horrible and gruesome things on this job, but the feeling of saving a life, of taking a monster into custody. Knowing they are going to rot in a 4x4 cell for the rest of their life, that gives you a sense of closure and the good days, the days you get to save lives, put families back together, those days make it all worth it.

But she hasn't caught her monster, he keeps evading and disappearing. There's no closure in her situation. Not until we catch him.

I jerked from my thoughts when I heard someone clear their throat next to me, snapping my attention to my left I saw Morgan looking at me with a raised brow I could see he was probably about to say something to embarrass me

 **'You wanna join us pretty boy, or are going to keep staring at the lovely Doctor?'** I almost choked on air when he finally did say something, making Morgan and Prentiss laugh at me **'So you do think the Doctor is pretty, I'm glad to see you have a sex drive, honestly man I was getting worried about you'**

I cringed slightly at his words before composing myself really not knowing what to say excep **t 'I don't think she's pretty, I think she's beautiful but it's not just that she's also obviously intelligent, sharp, observant, inquisitive, extremely calculated, and my guess is she's pretty quick at thinking on her feet'**

The filter between my mouth and brain seemed to have shut down temporarily and I closed my mouth before I could blurt out any more nonsense. Looking up I saw that it might be too late judging from how the team was looking at me. Morgan was smug that he got that reaction out of me, JJ and Penelope had a smile on their faces and a knowing look in their eyes, Prentiss and Rossi were a little bewildered at my sudden statement while Hotch was, I want to say proud ? But you never know with him, before Morgan- or anyone for that fact could comment on what I just said Hotch decided that it was enough

 **'We have a pressing matter at hands guys, you can all tease Spencer on his crush later'** I made a sound of protest at that, Hotch had a slight smirk on his face while the rest of the team laughed

 **'Garcia, tell me everything you have on Jason so far'** Garcia pulled up her laptop and pushed her glasses up her nose before tapping her finger on the keyboard furiously while replying to Hotch's question

 **'Jason Mullins, born Jason Anthony Mullins in Winsford,Cheshire in northwest England in 1979, he had a brother that died when they were teenagers, it was an accident. Daniel, Jasons brother older by two years was hit by a bus while riding his bicycle in 1990. His parents were seemingly normal people lets see, his mother Charlotte Mullins was a nurse, his father Frederick Mullins owned a auto repair shop. They were a good, nice family they even had two dogs oh-'** She stopped for a second, looking up at us with a sad frown on her face before continuing

 **'They had two day who were both found by the mother in their backyard its reported that they were killed by someone, this was after his brothers death, the dogs were with the family for years. There was evidence of torture. After he finished high school- barley if you ask me he was a delinquent- he applied for the military, that was in 1998, four years after the dogs were killed. He spent about five years in the military before being discharged and relocated into the BSS, after that- well sir its hard to find anything else. They're good at keeping things like really hush hush, and you told me not to violate any laws so this is the best I can do** ' Garcia said as she finished sharing the intel she had gotten

Hotch looked at her with an intense glare before sighing and nodding his head **'That was plenty, thank you Garcia, maybe try searching for him after the bombing in Cairo, when his cover as a double agent was blown. He had to have gotten help somewhere. There has to be a paper trace- I want you to find it'**

He told her and she nodded her exclaiming a _'Yes Sir!'_ before turning her attention on the laptop and began once again typing furiously, searching. **'So his brother dies when he's 10, he starts pulling away, isolating himself with his thoughts. He probably had sociopathic tendencies from when he was a child'** Emily says to start the ball rolling

 **'But why torture and kill the dogs four years after his death ? He did this at fifteen, he liked it. Probably got a kick out it. So when he finished high school he instilled in a place that would let him train, educate and equip himself with all the knowledge he needed to pursue his urges in different ways and perspectives** ' Rossi imputed his opinion with a sigh at the end

 **'What I'm curious about is when he decided on switching sides, or if he went into to it premeditated on leaking government secrets and ops, and who knows what else'** I said after listening to Rossi I couldn't help but think, did Jason start working at the BSS with the intent on double crossing or if he'd done it down the road

 **'Garcia ?'** Hotch said after I'd finished talking

 **'I'll be looking into that sir, I'm starting to find breadcrumbs my babies. Just hold on a bit longer and I will have something for you'** he nodded and stated his own opinions on the matter at hand

' **If we are to treat him as a sociopath with psychopathic tendencies, that means he would be a charmer, he can smooth talk his way in, and kill anyone who comes in his way- or at least anyone he perceives are in his way. He has military training as well as whatever is necessary for a BSS agent to be in the field- we are going to have to ask dr.Trickovic to share what this implies. And if we take into account everything she told us we know he has contacts underground, sells weapons, drugs, and people'** His brows furrowed a bit as he finished talking and he leaned into his sit just a bit.

 **'You can get to know a lot of interesting people in the military' 'And working as an undercover agent as well, whole lot of colorful folk'** Emily and Morgan mused.

 **'But there doesn't seem to be any sort of significant pattern or trigger, why is he doing all of this ? And what is he planning ?'** JJ said looking over the file Garcia sent to their iPads

**'Men like Jason don't need a significant pattern or trigger, he's chasing the high. They're attracted to the power it gives them, the adrenaline that comes with his particular line of work. He's sociopathic psychopath growing up he was shy and introverted. We could say that the death of his brother triggered the psychopathic tendencies, he became more violent and callous, yet charming.**

**In high school he used to con and manipulate his more impressionable pupils with charisma and intimidation. He would've been in and out of juvie if it weren't for his parents- they made him do community service instead. As for what he is planning, that is why I'm here. So we can find out.** '

Her voice was a little croaky as she started speaking due to her waking up, I turned slightly to look at her, she was looking at JJ answering her question. And giving us more information on or UnSub, well, I guess he isn't one if we know his name, and mannerisms.

 **'He did kill the dogs, as you've already deduced I'm assuming. I reached out to his parents after Cairo, he stopped contacting them after his first year in the military. His mother answered all the questions I had, she was a nice woman'** As she talked about Charlotte Mullins her expression was in a way melancholy

 **'Both you and Garcia referred to his parents in the third person, they've both passed ?'** Hotchner asked and Alex answered almost instantaneously

' **His father passed back in 08' I believe and his mother just last year'** He nodded his head

 **'We should be in Chicago in twenty minutes, Emily and Morgan I want you two to check out the airstrip he arrived at, bring in anyone who doesn't want to talk'** The two of them nodded and he continued talking

**'I want everyone else in the Chicago office, we will set up base and work from there. You two can join us when you finish.'**

As he finished giving orders the plane began to descend. 

I prepared myself for the land Alex nudged whispering to me **'You know Spencer, I didn't much enjoy the paper you wrote some of your theories were a bit off as were a few percentages. But I must say your profiling is remarkable. And I'm sure your physics has improved in the years as well'**

I think my eyes comically jumped out of my sockets when she said that, judging by her cute giggle that for some reason made me want to smile, even though she had just said she found flaws in my paper. **'I was-'** She cut me off **'Nineteen when you wrote it, yes you mentioned it. I was eighteen when I came across it, don't let yourself worry about that. One of the first papers I wrote on BioChemistry is one that I'm not proud of'**

She chuckled a bit as she said that, as if remembering something, I had an overwhelming urge to ask her what she was remembering. Instead I asked about her doctorate.

 **'So is that what your doctorate is in? BioChemistry'** I asked her and she shook her head no **'I have three PhD's Physics, Behavioral Psychology and World History. As well as a few bachelors. What about you ?'**

Wow, this girl was impressive, very impressive. All that and a BSS agent and she was what twenty three, twenty four maybe. Just who is this girl, she was looking at me with those beautiful ocean eyes, I could tell she was amused but I couldn't tell by what, until I realized she'd asked me a question, breaking eye contact I looked over my shoulder and saw that Morgan smirking at me, seeing I was flustered I turned from his with a frown shaking my head I looked at Alexandria and answered with a slight, if not awkward smile

 **'I also have three PhDs in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering. I specialize in geographical profiles and statistics'** I tell her and she smiles at me

 **'I specialize in statistics as well dr.Reid , I look forward to working with you on this case'** she tells me and I couldn't help but slightly baffled, sitting next to me was a beautiful, intelligent woman who just told me she's looking forward to working with me, she couldn't be ? No, no she's just being polite and probably just really likes statistics and can't wait to work with someone who likes them as much as she I turned to her with a smile **'We can compare stats and strategies, I think it will be fun'** I tell her and she smirks at me slightly and her eyes shifted from contempt to mischievous, making me nervously shift in my seat

 **'You haven't disappointed so far** ' With a wink from her she turns to JJ again and they start talking, I can't really hear what they're saying due to the fact that my brain seemed to have shut down.

Was she flirting with me ?


	5. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick disclaimer, this story has canon typical violence and scenes ! Not for anyone under 14!

**Alex**

Turning away from Spencer and keeping a straight face while making small talk with JJ as the plane lands took everything in me. His face when I told him about his mistakes in the paper I read ? Priceless.

Walking into the Chicago field office of the FBI we were greeted by an Agent Thomson who directed us into one of the smaller offices in the back where they could set up camp without anyone bothering us, as we were weaving ourselves around the chaos that is the Chicago FBI office, I couldn't help but reminisce about my days as a desk agent.

As we walked in the small room we were given everyone started preparing. Hotch and Rossi were going through the files on their tablets that Garcia managed to put together, JJ was putting pictures from the airport on a board, while Reid was the only one with an actual file in his hand.

Morgan and Emily where at the airport trying to figure out how Mullins entered the country, while the rest of us came here.

 **'I got it!! I got it, I got it!'** Garcia yelled suddenly, jumping from her seat.

Her sudden outburst shocking all of us out of our tasks.   
**'What did you find Garcia ?'**  
 **'Oh I am the embodiment of Athena herself, goddess of wisdom right here'**  
She exclaimed making me chuckle a bit, Penelope Garcia is definitely one of a kind, our technical analysts are so drab, she's a breath of fresh air.

From the top of her blonde hair with various colors poking out, to her polka dotted tights.

I've spent no more than 5 hours with these people and I can already say unquestionably that they are very colorful individuals, and they all had strong bonds with each other.

They were a family. It was interesting to say the least, I'm fairly certain that no other team in the FBI is quite like this one.

**'Athena is not only the goddess of wisdom but courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, strategic warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill.**

**She is known most specifically for her strategic skill in warfare and is often portrayed as companion of heroes and is the patron goddess of heroic endeavour. As well as the patron of the city of Athens'** I stated making them all turn to me with a weird look in their eye, except for Spencer who just had this goofy smile on his face

 **'I'm sorry, I tend to ramble when sleep deprived'** there was a silence for a moment before Rossi cracked a smile at me **'You're fine, it's just I don't think we've ever heard anyone babble so much like our resident boy genius'**

Hotch turned to Penelope and spoke **'Garcia, what did you find ?'**

She looked over at him and nodded her head  
 **'I found out what alias our bad guy used to get into the country, Henry Jamison.'**

My eyes widened as she said that name, an unconscious gasp leaving my mouth making Spencer, who was now standing next to me with a concerned look in my direction

 **'How did I miss that, how could've I missed that. Stupid, IQ of a 185 and you fu*king forget that Henry was relocated in the states'** I half exclaimed, half mumbled to myself

 **'Dr. Trickovic, is something the matter ?'** Hotchner asked me

I sighed for a second before turning to the BAU

**'Please everyone, just call me Alex, yeah? My last name is such a mouthful. And I have to make a phone call, I believe I know why he's here. I just need to let my technician analyst probe the BSS system for some information, since Penelope doesn't have authority'**

I state and he looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed, he doesn't completely trust me, which is not that surprising considering I'm a foreign agent on US soil, but we are working towards the same cause.

Catching that bastard. After assessing me for a full minute and fifteen seconds- yes I counted because I was also assessing him- while we stared each other down the rest of them just kept looking back and forward between us.

I knew agent Hocthner just wants to be sure I'm not going to compromise his team in any way- which I have no plan on doing, he seemed to have seen it as well since he nodded his head and I left the room without a word.

Going to the bathroom I pulled my secure phone and called Michael   
**'Couldn't even make it a day without me ?'**  
Was the first thing I hear and it makes me roll my eyes   
**'This isn't the time. I need you to find me the new names and address of Jasons former team, the one that got him transferred to the terrorist devision'**

There was a pause that told me he didn't really like my idea

 **'He's going after them Mickie, and I heard whispers some where relocated in the US. They're here with their families, and they are all in danger. You know this guy so, I need to know their names and addresses. Will you do that for me ?'** I heard him sigh on the other end making me grin

**'I'll let you know what I find out'**   
**'Forward everything you can find to FBI analyst Penelope Garcia'**

With that I ended the call, returning to the office we were given to relay the information. As I enter I notice that Emily and Morgan were back, before going to them to see if they found out anything I turn to Garcia and smile while saying

**'You should be expecting an e mail in the form of an encrypted file with information about some potential**   
**victims that will hopefully help us with this case. They should be on your computer in about 10 minutes from a friend of mine'**

She looked at me with a for a second before smiling, nodding her head and continuing her work.

I walked up to the board where the rest of the BAU was

 **'I believe I know what, or rather who he is going after.'** Saying that I noticed I had the attention of the whole room and decided to just keep going

' **Henry Jamison was a former agent of the BSS, he was on a team with five other people. They were, well to put it quite bluntly- assassins.**  
 **A team of them. Jason Mullins was a part of it, until the rest of them filed in complaints and he was sent to work for the terrorist devision.**

**Some of them have been relocated and moved here to the sates under new names and identities.**   
**My bet is thats why Jason is in America. I had my friend who works at the BSS try and pull the files on the ones who were relocated here- Garcia is already expecting them.'**

As I finished talking Morgan decided to speak of what they found out, which wasn't much.

**'There was no record of anyone helping him enter the country, not from this side that is. He had a couple of overlays while flying in but it seems that he came here from Australia. He had a perfectly forged UK passport and no one questioned anything. '**

**'Why did his team report him?'** Emily asked

 **'I wasn't even in the BSS when this happened, and have only heard whispers of it in the years that I worked there so I can't tell you.**  
 **What I can tell you is that a group of BSS assassins report someone it couldn't have been pretty.'** I answered and she nodded her head

 **'What can you tell us about the training one has to go through in order to become one'** Hotchner asked

I looked at him for a moment trying to figure out how to explain what he was asking of me

**'Well, to be a field agent you have to go through standard training, pretty much like any other intelligence agency I would say. As for specialized training for snipers, assassins and the likes-**

**Training like that is intense, brutal, you learn different hand to hand fighting styles, martial arts, codes, how to decipher and leave them behind. You acquire quite a lot of techniques and skills.'**

I answer, speaking as much about it as I can without being overly specific.   
I don't think the directors would be to keen on me spilling all of the BSS's secrets.

 **'The way you're talking, it almost sounds like you're speaking from experience'** Morgan stated making me shrug a bit

**'They put me in training for assassination a couple of months after what happened with Jason. They wanted me prepared for anything'**

There was a brief pause as the information I just told them settled, Spencer was the first to react

 **'You're a trained assassin ?'** He asked the questions, not really believing the words that are coming out of his mouth, not that I blamed him.

**'I was trained to be an assassin. My only target has ever been Jason Mullins, I have a count of 8 kills in the last three years.'**

****I could see they wanted to know more, but before anyone could ask anymore questions Garcia jumped in her seat once more

 **'You have very good friends dr. I just got three files on agent relocated from the UK to the US.**  
 **Those agents are- as Alex already said Henry Jamison, now known as Jack Foster has two kids, he works for a law firm in downtown Chicago, his wife Laura Foster is a stay at home mom.'** Hotch cut her off before she could continue

**'Keep going through those files Garcia, find out anything you can on them. The rest of us we will split up, Morgan, Rossi you go to his work, if he's there bring him here.**

**Emily you and JJ will go to the children's school. Reid, Alex and I will go to the house. Garcia I want you to text us all the addresses we need'**

**'I'll have them to you faster than you can say Chocolate Thunder'**   
**———**

As we were about to leave my phone started ringing, taking it out of my pocket seeing it was my mother, I turned to Hotchner

 **'It's my mother I'll be right behind you'**  
He nodded and left the room with me and Spencer following

 **'Mama ?'** I answered in my native language, knowing it would make her less mad, maybe.

**'Aleksandrija, ne mogu da verujem da mi se nisi javila kad si stigla. Kako mislis da sam se osecala kad mi je Michael rekao da si u Londonu'**

**(Alexandria, I cant believe you didn't tell me you came home. How do you thunk I felt when Michael told me you were in London?)**

I sighed slightly as I weaved my way out of the FBI and into the streets of Chicago, so much for her not being mad, I am going to kill that traitor for calling her.

**'Mama, bila sam u Londonu svega 12 sati, mozda i manje. Cim sam stigla sa zadatka poslali su me u Ameriku. Slusaj zvacu te kasnije ne mogu da pricam sad. Volim te'**

**(Mom, I was in London for no less than 12 hours. As soon as I got back from my mission they sent me to America. Listen I really can't talk right now, I'll call you later, love you')**

She was silent for a couple of moments before replying   
**'Volim i ja tebe, i bolje bi ti bilo da me pozoves kasnije!'**

**(I love you too, and you better call me later!)**

As I hung up the phone I see we were already in the SUV and en route, I didn't even notice getting in the car, I looked up from the back seat only to see Spencer looking at me, sort of perplexed

 **'I apologize about that, I came home from a five month mission and wasn't in London even a full day before coming here. So I really had to take that phone call'.** Hotchner nodded from the front seat

 **'No need for apologies, we all have family. Tell me what language were you speaking ?'.** Before I could get a chance to answer him, Spencer started talking

**'It's a slavic language that's for sure. It sound like Slovenian, or no maybe Polish. No not Polish it's -'**

**'Serbian'**

We said at the same time making him blush slightly and avoid eye contact

 **'Is that were your mother is from?**  
Hotch asked and I nodded my head

**'Both of my parents, actually. I was also born there as well as my sister. We left when we did because of the war, my father is an Ambassador. We moved around a lot, until they settled in the UK'**

I gave a brief explanation and when I finished Spencer was as looking at me like I was some sort of puzzle he couldn't quite put his finger on, while Hotch was focused on driving but listening none the less

After driving for about five minutes we pulled up to a two story house and Hotch pulled the car over

**'This is the address Garcia sent us, let's go'**

We got out of the car with our vests on and guns in hand, as we approached the house I could tell something was off, the door was slightly ajar. Pushing it open we were met with a vile and horrifying scene.

 **'Looks like he got to them first, I'll go call JJ and Prentiss see where the kids are'** Hotch said as he pulled out his cell

**'I'll call for EMT's and back up'**

Spencer said as he and I entered the house, he went to clear the place while I stayed in the living room to inspect the crime scene

The house seem to have been turned upside down, everything was broken and thrown on the ground. Lauren and Henry were dead, their bodies placed next to each, leaning with their backs on the couch, her head on his shoulder. They were both disfigured completely.

They had cuts, bruises, burns. Chunks of their flesh was cut off. It was a gruesome to say the least.

I couldn't even pinpoint the cause of death, it could've been anything! As I was inspecting the bodies I hear Spencer call for me ' **Umm, dr.Trickovic ?'**

I turned to where he was in the hall where the stairs leading up stairs were

 **'Yes ?'** I answered not bothering to tell him to call me Alex, now is not the time to flirt with the handsome and socially awkward doctor

**'I think you should see this, both of you.'**

Me and Hotch over to see what Spencer was looking at and when I did I froze, he's was here that much was already obvious. But he left me a message, that taunting bastard couldn't help himself.

 **'Does this mean anything to you ?'**  
Hotch asked me as we stared at words written on the wall in blood

**'MENE MENE TEKEL UPHARSIN'**

I nodded my head slightly as Spencer explained the meaning of the words to Hotchner

**'God has numbered the days of your reign and brought it to an end'**


	6. Unkown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I had some work to do and couldn't get it finished sooner. Let me know what you think!

**Spencer**

We were walking out of the hustle of a busy field office and into the lively streets of Chicago when I heard her lovely voice from behind me, only it wasn't the accent I had come to associate with her.

Walking out of the door with her hair in loose curls around her face and her sunglasses on the top of her head she looked beautiful, and she was also speaking a foreign language Russian maybe ? But no it couldn't be Russian I read Russian literature, Slavic definitely.

**'Mama, bila sam u Londonu svega 12 sati, mozda i manje. Čim sam stigla sa zadatka poslali su me u Ameriku. Slušaj, zvaću te kasnije ne mogu da pricam sad. Volim te.'**

I heard her say over the phone as she hopped in the back seat of the SUV, with Hotch and I in the front. We were on our way to Henry and Lauren's house, they lived 2,3 miles if traffic isn't terrible we should be there soon.

I could do nothing to prevent my mind from going back to the lovely dr. Alexandria Trickovic, she was a complete enigma, I've tried to profiling her since the moment I saw her, and I can to a degree, but somehow she always manages to pull something out of her sleeve.

First finding about her being an actual trained assassin for the British Government. I thought that only happened in bad movies, well I suppose the CIA has assassins of their own, maybe even the FBI ?

But I hadn't expected that from her. Like she said 'Never judge a book'

**'I apologize about that, I came home from a five month mission and wasn't in London even a full day before coming here. So I really had to take that phone call'**

Her voice flowed through the car, bringing me out of the depths of my brain I realized I was looking at her the entire time. How embarrassing, I could see Hotchs' slight nodd at her

 **'No need for apologies, we all have family. Tell me what language were you speaking ?'** He voiced my thoughts but I somehow found my self thinking out loud and answering his question to a degree

**'It's a Slavic language that's for sure. It sounded Slovanian'**

I said but then corrected myself **'Or no, maybe Polish.'**

Only Polish didn't sound that fluid while speaking and what she spoke had more of a hard R's along with prominent č and ć sounding words. And how could have I missed it! Tričković it was starring me right in the face

 **'No not Polish it's-'** my ramble was cut off and we both voiced the answer to Hotch's question

**'Serbian'**

I could feel my cheeks getting hot as I quickly looked anywhere but where she was. She made me nervous. A good nervous though, excited and gittery.

 **'Is that were your mother is from ?'** Hotch asked I was still avoiding looking at her but then she started talking

**'Both of my parents, actually. I was also born there as well as my sister. We left when we did because of the war, my father is an Ambassador. We moved around a lot, until they settled in the UK'**

As the explanation came from her mouth I found myself looking at her once more.

I couldn't help but read deeper what she was telling us. It was vague, she was doing it on purpose giving us her background story but only a skim of it, there was more.

When she talked about those men on the mission in Cairo, they disrespected their commanding officer, they had thought she'd gotten where she was because of her father, the Serbian Ambassador for the United Kingdom.

Now what she said made sense, I was begging to get increasingly infatuated by this woman. Alexandria. A doctor, agent, assassin, sister, daughter to an Ambassador.

All that in a day, I wonder what I'll know about her tomorrow.

When she stopped talking and looked up we made eye contact, but I wasn't the one to break it. Turned to face front in my seat, deciding I have stared at the doctor enough, anymore and even Hotch is going to start commenting on it.

I can practically feel his utter amusement at my predicament. It was five minutes later when we pulled in front of the house

**'This is the address Garcia sent us, let's go'**

As we approached the house I could tell something wasn't right, the front door wasn't closed completely.

And I was proven correct when we entered the House and was the bodies of- what I can only assume are Henry and Lauren. They were both completely disfigured.

Various different injuries covered every inch of their bodies and their faces were unrecognizable.

**'Looks like he got to them first, I'll call**

**JJ and Prentiss see where the kids are'**  
Hotch said pulling out his cell and stepping out for a moment I pulled my own phone and decided to call Garcia

**'I'll call for CSI and back up'**

Alexandria was studying the room and the bodies, I drifted to the kitchen making my call

 **'You have reached the great Oracle, speak your wishes mortal'** was the answer he got, improving his mood just slightly

' **Garcia, it's Reid, we just got to the apartment and both Henry and Lauren are dead. Could you call for CSI and backup?'**

**'Your wish is my command'**

**'I thought you were an Oracle not a Genie' I** told her making her huff

**'Do not get on my bad side boy genius, I will call everyone to tell them what happened, reroute Rossi and my beautiful chocolate man to where you are.**   
**-Oh what about the kids ? Are they ok?**   
**Oh I have to call JJ'**

And with that she hung up, putting my phone in my pocket I note that the kitchen is as destroyed as the living room was and moved to the hallway that led to the stairs case, stopping only when I noticed the words written in what I assumed to be blood

_**'MENE MENE TEKEL UPHARSIN'** _

It took me a few moments to place exactly what this is, considering it took me by surprise. But then it clicked.

 **'Um, Dr.Trickovic?'** I called from the hall

 **'Yes ?'** I heard her soft voice reply

 **'I this you should see this, both of you'**  
I referred and both Alex and Hotch came  
instantly.

Alex froze as soon as she saw the words. Hotch looked at the words on the wall, and then Alex before casting a brief glance at me and turning to her again

**'Does this mean anything to you?'**

She could only nod so I translated the old Armenian to Hocth

**'God has numbered the days of your reign and brought it to an end'**

I said before starting again, trying to make sense of why he would leave these words

 **'This is from Belshazzar's feast, or the story of the writing on the wall tells how Belshazzar holds a great feast and drinks from the vessels that had been looted in the destruction of the First Temple. But why would he write that, I doubt he's read the story'** I said

**'I quoted it to him almost six months ago. I had chased him to a village just outside of Chebaa, Lebanon. He was cornered and I almost had him.'**

She spoke, making me look at her again but her eyes didn't leave the words written on the wall, she was distressed. Her tone had a sort of sorrowfulness as she continued

**' I was arrogant to think that I could actually catch him. So I told him this quote, this is his way of telling us he knows I'm here and that I was too late.'**

**'Prentiss and JJ have the children, they're taking them back to Bureau. Morgan and Rossi are on their way here, as well as a CSI team and some C.P.D detectives.**

**I'm going to call Garcia have her reach out to the two other agents who are in the States. If he's going after them we have to protect them.'**

Hotch said excusing himself from the room while pulling out his phone to do just that. As he left I turned to Alex, studying her body language.

To the untrained eye she seemed calm, calculated and composed like she usually is, but I could see the slight tension in her shoulders as well as some micro expressions indicating she feels angry, guilty and is probably doubting herself.

Noticing that I was watching her she raised a brow at me

**'Why are you trying to profile me ? If you want to know something, all you have to do is ask'**

She stated with a slight smirk on her lips, it left me fidgeting and stumbling over my words

**'It's not that, I wasn't, I mean-'**

She chuckled slightly, silencing me with the lovely sound at such a gruesome scene. She composed herself I could almost see her behavior shift

 **'He tore the place apart, he was looking for something'** She said before nodding to the upstairs

**'Have you checked it ?'**

I shook my head no **'Well let's go then'**

Following her up the stairs I note that all the doors are open and all three rooms are trashed.

**'You take the kids room, I'll take the master bedroom- we'll both go into the guest room'**

I nodded and went into the children's room finding it as torn apart as the rest of the house, he cut the beds open, tore through all of their clothes, broke anything he could find as well.

What was the purpose of that ? What was he looking for ?

**'**

**Spencer! Come in here'**

I heard her call me as I was assessing the damage, slightly panicked that the UnSub could've been hiding in one of the rooms in here I pulled my gun and went into the master bedroom, scanning the place I found it to be equally rendered as the rest of the house, deducing the room clear

I slowly stepped in and went towards the bathroom I saw Alex crouching under the sink, she was alone in the room as well, making me drop gun and put in the holster.

 **'What did you find ?'** I asked her as I went in the en suit

 **'It's a safe, he opened it and my guess is that he didn't find what he was looking for, left money, jewelry, their passports. Everything someone would keep in a safe is still here'**  
I crouched next to her inspecting the scene in front of me.

He either had the combination or knows how to open a safe without one, as Alex had pointed out the safe was more or less full of things people usually kept in safes.

 **'What makes you think he didn't find what he was looking for ?'** I asked her and she looked up, into my eyes.

The green was dominating the blue under the lights making her gaze piercing. I hadn't realized we were so close, she smells like lavender and rain, an odd , but apparently intoxicating as well

**'I don't think, I know. He came here after the kids went to school and Henry was at work, he took her and tied her up somewhere. He them proceeded to look for the safe and/or whatever it is he was looking for.**

**He tore the house apart, busted the safe open, when he couldn't find it he called Henry, who came home from work and walked into a classic ambush. He tied the both up, tortured them and then killed them.**

**Wrote that note on the wall and left'**

She stood up as she stopped talking,  
making me look up at her, she really was rather brilliant, and has been hunting this man for quite some time.

 **'He's not in Chicago anymore, is he?'**  
I asked her standing as well, making my way out of the door following her

 **'Considering it is now' she looked at her wrist watch 'noon, I'd say he killed them sometime around 9,10am and then bolted. '** we walked down the stairs

**'Where is he going next though? He's still in the US, we need to really need to get in contact with those other men'**

I said and she nodded, turning the hallway I spot the CSI team as well as Rossi and Morgan have arrived, the CSI team was taking pictures and cataloguing everything while Rossi, Morgan and Hotch were talking

 **'He turned the whole house upside down, he was looking for something.'**  
I said as we stood next to them

 **'He wouldn't stay in Chicago after this. We need to regroup, I had Garcia make some calls we're putting the remaining agents in protective custody.'** Hotch said

**'Reid, take Alex and go to the office, we need all hands on deck.**   
**We will stay here with the local law and meet you there as soon as we can. Relay all of this to JJ and Emily.'**

He turned to the two of us as he stated

 **'Alright, lets go'** I told Alex and we went to the car

 **'Do you think there is a specific reason he went after Henry first ? Maybe we can figure out if there's a pattern to his executions'** I asked her as she drove the car

 **'I really wouldn't know, like I told you this all happened before I joined and the BSS doesn't like sharing information, not even with their own agents'** I nodded my head

**'But I will see of Micheal can look into it, not promising anything though. Don't want him to lose his job'**

**'Yes, of course not'**

**'How do you think the kids are ? I hope they have relatives, I hate the thought that they are alone in a foreign country'**

I looked at her noticing her stiff posture, the way she was gripping the wheel a little to tight, the frown between her brows when she furrows them

**'If they have relatives anywhere in this world, I can promise you Garcia will dig them up'**

She peeked at me when were on a red light and smiled, it was a small smile but beautiful non the less, she slipped one hand off the wheel and put it on top of mine.

Squeezing it gently making my heart pound in my chest at the look in her eyes. She pulled back and started driving before I could process what happened

I looked at her profile and saw her smile slightly again before muttering

**'Thank you Spencer'**


End file.
